The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench which is able to bear greater working torque and achieve better using effect.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional ratchet wrench including a grip 9 and a ratchet 91. Two clicks 92 are symmetrically pivotally disposed at one end of the grip 9 near the ratchet 91. The free ends 921 of the two clicks 92 are able to respectively engage with the teeth 93 of the ratchet 91. A spring 95 is disposed between each click 92 and a fitting member 94 fitted around the wrench. The spring 95 resiliently makes the click 92 engage with the teeth 93 of the ratchet 91 and permits the click 92 to be outward swung. Furthermore, a swinging block 96 is disposed between the two clicks 92. The swinging block 96 serves to swing left and right to respectively push one click 92 away and permit the other click 92 to engage with the ratchet 91, whereby the ratchet 91 can be only one-way rotated.
The clicks 92 are pivotally connected with the grip 9 to swing and engage with the ratchet 91. However, when rotating the wrench with a great strength and the ratchet 91 is subject to a considerably great force, the click 92 may be outward biased and disengaged from the ratchet 91 (as shown in FIG. 8) or the pivot section of the click 92 may be broken and unable to engage with the ratchet 91.